tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Take In That Ego
Episode of Red Life. Summary Corey is given a chance to be part of a professional band. Upon agreeing to participate in it, he ditches his friends and steals Trina's diary, giving it to paid writers to make hit songs. Laney, Kin and Kon team up with Mina, Allison, Colleen and Emory to get Corey and Trina's diary back before Trina finds out. Plot Corey and his friends finish a long recording session and prepare to mix it for an album. However, they're unable to agree on what songs will work for the album. In spite of this, Corey makes a mix behind his friends back and they catch him in the act. They squabble over the tape before Kon knocks it out of his hands. The tape lands near a record executive who traces Corey's location. Laney calls out Corey for putting his decisions before everyone else. Corey rebuffs her by claiming that his decisions are necessary for making the band a mainstream success. Kin chips in and claims that the band used to be about playing for fun, but before he or anyone else could add anything more, the producer arrives. He introduces himself as Fred Tenner, and he offers Corey's band a record deal. Laney, Kin and Kon refuse to take part in the deal, believing that it would limit their creative freedom. Corey agrees to the deal in secrecy, but is told by Fred that in order to be excepted he needs to ditch his friends, which he agrees to do, feeling that they haven't been as supportive as he had hoped. The next day, Laney, Kin and Kon are discussing what happened during their last session, but are stopped when they see a poster for an upcoming band with Corey on it in front of a recording building. They go inside to confront Corey but are met by Fred instead. He reveals that Corey became the frontman of his new band Powlex. The three find Corey and they lambast him for abandoning them without consultation. He claims that they've been holding him back for the past couple of days, and that his new band will be enough to break him into mainstream popularity. The three are faced by one of the other members, the bassist. Laney questions his worth and he manages to outdo her in a bass playing competition. Kon sees that Corey has Trina's diary and upon asking it, Fred tells him that Corey acquired Trina's diary and sold it to a group of professional writers to make song-worthy entries. The two enter the recording room to assemble the rest of the band. Before the three could leave, Laney catches Allison sniffing her. The former asks what she's doing and she reveals that she, along with Mina, Emory and Colleen, are looking for Trina's diary. Kin tells them what happened to it and Mina begs them to help find it before Trina figures out what happened, claiming that people who stole her diary for nefarious purposes (beyond what Corey usually does with it) never make it back alive. Corey meets with the rest of the band, and they have their first session. The other bandmates ask Corey for advice on what songs would be suitable for a commercial release, much to his joy. Laney overhears this and is shocked to find that Corey is going through with the deal without a second thought. Mina reassures her that things would be somehow be set right. The three agree to help keep Trina happy so she'd have no reason to write in her diary. At night, Laney, Kin, Kon, Mina, Allison, Colleen and Emory sneak into Corey's house and get rid of anything that could make Trina angry. Before they could escape, Trina supposedly wakes up and the gang hides. They soon find that Trina was sleepwalking, eating an entire box of saltines and drinking a glass of water before going back to bed. Seeing that their idea may somewhat work, they decide to leave, but are unable to get out of their hiding spot (crammed in the closet). Back with Corey, his band has finished making their first song and are preparing for their first concert. While warming up, Corey overhears Fred talking to the founder of his record label about how he plans to commercialize Powlix in order to make more money. Corey realizes that he made the wrong choice agreeing to the deal and he attempts to escape, but is caught by Fred who forces him to perform, otherwise he will have him blacklisted. The next day, Trina wakes up and notices the alterations made to her room. Thanks to them she winds up having a good morning and it prompts her to write an entry in her diary to preserve the moment. She goes to get it and is angered to find that it's gone. She searches all over the house for it and she finds the gang in the closet. She demands to know what happened to it, but when she doesn't get an answer, she begins viciously dragging Mina all over the neighborhood. Mina promptly cracks and tells her what happened, which causes Trina's rage to spiral out of control and turn her into a rage demon. She grabs the seven by their necks and she goes off to find Corey. Corey goes over the performance sheet and he notices that Fred has edited the lyrics to match a more commercial sound. Corey is reluctant to perform, but he presses on, knowing that if he goes down, he'd bring his friends down with him since they'd be working with a rejected musician. Before the performance could begin, Trina crashes down and lands on the stage. Realizing that Trina is his only way out of his predicament, he continuously provokes her, making her destroy the entire building. Trina eventually finds her diary and returns to normal, collapsing in the progress. Fred is left without a studio and he declares that he's moving to Thailand to pursue alternative interests. Corey apologizes to his friends for how he treated them, and they promptly forgive him since he's dealing with a suitable punishment. He's no longer allowed in the house for seven months and has to stay in a doghouse until then. Corey complains about how it's winter time and is shocked by the fact that he's sharing the doghouse with a vicious dog. Trivia * First episode where Corey's friends and Trina's friends work together. * Theories that Trina possesses demonic powers have been partially confirmed in this episode, since she has become angry enough to take the form of a rage demon. * The members of Corey's new band are named after various animators, them being Mark Gravas, John A. Davis, Keith Alcorn and Paul Clarehout. * Trina watches a cartoon that features Paul the Monkey from the DNA Productions logo. * Trina has a poster in her room that features a crossover between characters from Yakkity Yak and CJ the DJ. * When Laney comments on her independence, she references Roadrunner Records and Three One G. The former represents a direction towards commercialization while the latter represents personal musical freedom. * Kin and Kon's statements against Fred are actually based on lyrics from the song Dig by Mudvayne. * When discussing morality, references are made to Michael Chiklis and Michael Jace and their characters on The Shield. It was done as an allegory for the irony that Chiklis played a corrupt cop on the show yet is a fairly decent individual IRL, whereas Jace played a noble cop in the show and killed his wife over a selfish matter IRL and is now incarcerated. ** This is also the second time Michael Jace is references in the show. In Que?, his headshot is used when he's listed as an example of an over-privileged black man in comparison to a self-concerned white man (Michael Richards' headshot is used to represent that) Quotes Fred: Think of it, you kids would be ushering in a new era of kid pop. Laney: True, but the way I kick it is less Roadrunner and more Three One G. Fred: What about you boys? Kin: We don't do business with, I'm guessing, sellout trying to screw us. Kon: Yeah, we aint selling our souls because there's nothing to buy! Laney: What happened to you Cor? How did you become less Julien Lowe and more Vic Mackey? Corey: So you're saying that you want me to be less like a charitable man in real life and more like a man who's now doing 40 to life over something stupid? Laney: ...Wow, I really didn't think that through... Laney: (grabbing Allison) What're you doing? Allison: We're looking for Trina's diary, and you guys are the usual suspects. Laney: Who're you calling-! Kin: (silencing Laney) Technically Corey steals Trina's diary, we just play along until we find beats that stick- man that sounded bad. Mina: We need to get it back! Laney: We're more than aware of how Trina handles someone stealing her diary. I think we can manage. Mina: No, you have no idea. Trina's adjusted, to a degree, to Corey taking her diary because she knows she'd get it back. Colleen: If someone took her diary and shared it with people who would write in it, which has been done, they'd go the way of MTV. (Laney and Kin collectively gulp) Kon: Wait, you mean they go through an unneeded change or- Colleen: The latter. (Kon gulps) Emory: You've gotta be kidding me! We're on a secret mission and you're eating? Laney: I know, but I missed dinner (places her sandwich on the mustard Kon sprayed on her) Dijon!? Gross! (throws the sandwich at Kon)